joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is the pink hedgehog owner of a woman’s self defense club as well as leader of Team Rose with two favourite things in this world: Sonic...and soft serve ice cream. Born in the Kingdom of Mercia, she was sent to the safe haven of Knothole Village by her cousin Rob o' the Hedge after her parents and much of the kingdom were roboticized. As a young girl in Knothole, Amy developed a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. After using the Ring of Acorns to age herself, Amy was able to participate in various missions with the Knothole Freedom Fighters. After proving herself in combat, she became a permanent member of the team. Since then she has continued to fight with the team. After falling in love and saving the world with Sonic once, they split off. Amy found then Team Sonic, and she teamed up with them to solve the Babylon mystery. Amy then joined Sonic, and his friends as they attacked Dr. Eggman on the Egg Carrier. Together, they made the Egg Carrier crash into Grand Metropolis and they all assumed Eggman had perished following the battle. Personality Amy has the personality of a girly-girl with a positive outlook on life, she has an addiction to fortune telling and an over sweeping infatuation for Sonic. Due to being extremely protective of her friends, Amy can be extremely aggressive towards the enemies of the Freedom Fighters. She is brave, bold and decisive, though this sometimes leads to her acting without thinking things through. Despite her aggressive and sometimes single-minded tendencies, Amy has a very good heart; she's always willing to help others, she never gives up, and she's one of the most optimistic and cheery members of the Freedom Fighters. She is also a bit of a ditz. Appearance Amy is a pink hedgehog with green eyes. Unlike many other hedgehog characters, her spines are not spiky in appearance (though they were when she was younger) but rather are curved and stylized, somewhat resembling a bob cut. Powers and Abilities * Magical Tarot Card Reading:Amy has displayed some skills in the mystical field, primarily in reading tarot cards. Using her tarot cards, Amy is able to predict the future and give herself knowledge of future events, such as successfully predicting where Sonic would be, and even curse others. * Supernatural Speed:Amy is capable of running at super speeds, which sterns from her practice of chasing after Sonic and her innate hedgehog abilities. While her exact top speed is unclear, she can run fast enough to even keep Sonic on a constant lookout for her, suggesting she is a remarkably fast runner. However, Amy has admitted herself that she is not as fast as Sonic. Like Sonic and Tails, she is also capable of spinning at super speed and generating a small tornado, although her inexperience with the technique early on left her with motion sickness. * Superhuman Agility:Amy has as well good acrobatic skills and agility, being able to handle and swing her large Piko Piko Hammer gracefully and without disturbing her when airborne, perform various forms of movements and tricks when launched into midair, and grind on rails with ease. * Acrobatics:Amy has a high level of agility and acrobatic skills which let her execute physical feats that would normally be difficult for someone else, such as performing body flips, balancing perfectly on beams and walk across them, and landing safely from large falls with fluidity and grace. * Superhuman Strength:Amy has high strength, wielding her heavy Piko Piko Hammers with little effort and On top of that, Amy could slap Knuckles with enough force to sent him flying into a tree without even trying. * Expert Tracker:Amy has on several occasions proved to possess excellent tracking and dowsing skills, especially when she is looking for Sonic. As demonstrated during her searches for Sonic, Amy is able to locate a person no matter where in the world they are. In fact, at least in Sonic's case, Amy is able to "feel" where a person has been. * Superhuman Reflexes:Amy's reflexes are sharp enough to let her detect incoming attacks outside her field of vision. * Skilled Combatant:Amy is also a great fighter who knows martial arts to perfection. In a battle, she is capable of holding her own, and is described as a heavy-hit combatant whose skills match the combat-orientated Knuckles'. She utilizes many kickboxing moves, using fast jabs and uppercuts. Combined with her aggressiveness though, Amy can be a fierce opponent in a confrontation. When Amy was engaged in battle with Shadow, She told him to "fight like a man" when he teleported to avoid her strikes. Amy knows how to defend herself against, and can go up against powerful robots and highly trained combatants. * Survivability:Under Sticks' tutelage, Amy has as well become an accomplished wilderness survivalist, having earned her teacher's acknowledgement. * Hammer Proficiency:Over time, Amy has become extremely skilled with her hammer and uses it for defense as well as offense, as she was able to use it to disperse flames thrown at her by Blaze with just a wave. Amy can summon her hammer by wishing for it, as she absorbed the Ring of Acorns and, thus, its power. Amy has also been known to perform acrobatic stunts with it, either utilizing it as a hook to swing around bars or as a long-range weapon by throwing it as a projectile with efficient accuracy. * Skilled Extreme Gear Rider: Amy has steadily proven herself as a very talented Extreme Gear rider. She was able compete against even the world's best Extreme Gear riders. * Wisp Energy Manipulation:By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Amy can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Amy has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Relationships * Sonic the Hedgehog: Once Amy tried to force Sonic to marry her by fighting him, but Sonic managed to use the fight to escape Amy and her team. Though depressed that Sonic got away, Amy resumed her chase after Sonic, saying goodbye to her team while doing so. However Sonic and Amy were shown to be close friends during the Babylon mystery. While Sonic seems to avoid encouraging her obsessive behavior and romantic advances, he does not like her in the same way yet at times he's shown attraction to her, and he does care for her. He's once accepted a date from her merely as friends. Equipment * Piko Piko Hammer: The Piko Piko Hammer is a large Hammer and Amy Rose’s Signature weapon, She often uses it with much skill. The business end of her Piko Piko Hammer will make sure that underestimating her is a massive headache! The Hammer has enough force to smash clean through metal, send enemies sky rocketing, fly around like a helicopter rotor, create whirlwinds, generate shock waves or send herself flying by hammering into the ground. * Communicator: Amy wields a Communicator, a multifunctional and waterproof smartwatch created by Tails. This device allows Amy wide-ranged radio communication between similar devices. It also comes with its own tracking device. * Breeze: * Pink Cabriolet: an old-fashioned pink buggy which can transform into a boat, a plane, or a car, depending on the surrounding terrain. Category:Sega charaacters Category:Sega Category:Sonic characters Category:Sonic the Fighters Category:Team Rose Category:Pink Category:Females Category:Freedom Fighters